mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew/Archive October 2009
Previous content moved to User talk:Nitecrew/Archive May 2009 Thank you. I may have to add-on a whole page just for the various Barnstars. :) 03:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Forum Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. -- 00:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) skin templates did you know how make an optional row.-- 23:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I do. Which template and which row would you like to make optional? 23:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I caught up with your conversation with Kjhf. Yes, another Rank row could be added and be optional by default. I am not sure it is needed. Why not just list the ranks in the current field? If you wish to pursue this then we could change the template to 'Introduced in Rank' and 'Additional Rank(s)'. 23:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::I say that only the rank that you get the item/ mod at should be listed. Then the additional ranks that it is used in listed in another box. This makes it look more professional, as Rank 7 looks better than Ranks 7 8, 9 & 10. And unfortunatly, there is also not a set design for that so you get Ranks 7 & 8 and then Rank 7 + 8 and also Rank 7 and Rank 8 and Rank 7 and 8 and Ranks 7 and 8 and Ranks 7+8. Get my point? 23:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::It would seem that the lowest numbered rank is the rank you can initially obtain the 'thing' and any additional rank listed indicates other uses for the 'thing'. Could you just work to make the 'Rank' row consistent across everything? You have been doing a good job cleaning up the text in the skins already. This could be an extension of that project. If you still feel another row is needed I can add it later tonight. It will take me a bit of time to research the correct place to put this and make sure it does not mess up all the templates at the same time. Which skins were you looking to add this too? Items and Modules for sure. Are there other skins? 23:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) tanks for add it.-- 03:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I am still working on the finishing touches. I will add a message here when it is all ready. Should be just a few more minutes. 03:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::OK.-- 03:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::It is ready. I have added it to the MLN skins for the module and item. Simply add an 'Additional Ranks' parameter to the template. A sample can be found on Circuit Board page. Enjoy. 04:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::wow it works. -- 04:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you!! Just let me know if any of the other skins need the new row. 04:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, you have been promoted to rollback! 20:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! It will come in handy when fighting those particularly nasty prolific vandals. 20:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Golden Barnstar This is for you.[[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 17:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, recognition is always appreciated!! 06:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Unfortunately, Golden Barnstars are not. 16:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 Hi Nitecrew, what more do you need to get Rank 5? I may be able to help. 16:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Currently I need someone to click on my Dino Grazing Module, Rank 2 and of course clicks on the Dinosaur Excavation Module are always needed. Anything on your page that needs some clicks? Thanks!! 19:12, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I can click both. If you could spare the clicks, my Lightworm can always use groups of 25 clicks. Transparent Bricks really are a pain... 19:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks!! I received the Dino Grazing Module Rank 3 blueprint and put that module out so I can earn some dino horns. I gave you 50 clicks on the lightworm module. 23:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks you!! Congrats as well. While you are here, would you mind voting in my RFA? It doesn't matter what you vote, support, neutral or oppose, but I would like some feedback. On the topic of RfA's, I assume that when school starts you will be active again? If that is the case, then you can count on my support. 23:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I wil delete this red link. -- 09:57, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 9 Walkthrough Nitecrew, you should be aware that some of the info on the Rank 9 Walkthrough is wrong. The Galactic Factory Mod gives out the Cruiser Hull, the Galactic Sticker gives out whatever. The Rank 9 Walkthrough could use a little editing attention, allow me. 20:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :If are problems in the walkthrough then it likely came from the source articles. Be sure to check out the Galactic Sticker Module and Galactic Factory Module articles to make sure they are correct. That is where I would have found the information in the walkthrough. Although I did double check the actual MLN site for what PAL and Captain Lasse provided on their page which I why I switched those back. 21:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::The false info itself was located in which Item the said Modules gave out, so I switched the Module names. I didn't bother to change the Networker that the Modules are obtained from, but I have now. Thanks for the additional info. 21:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Now I am confused. The Galactic Sticker Module gives out the Cruiser Hull Blueprint (http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Help/ModuleGuide.aspx?PageNo=18) while the Galactic Factory Module gives out the Cruiser Navigation System Blueprint (http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Help/ModuleGuide.aspx?PageNo=19). So it would seem the module articles are correct and now the walkthrough is wrong. Am I missing something? 21:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, now I'' am confused. I can tell you this though: the Galactic Factory Module gives you the Cruiser Hull. I have done that myself. After 350 clicks to that Module, I harvested the Cruiser Hull. It is in my Inventory, to proves it. (It is the only Blueprint I have harvested so far in Rank 9) Maybe I will e-mail LEGO over this one. 21:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Now this is weird. It appear that I have experienced some sort of glitch. You see, I don't have a Galactic Factory Module in my inventory. But A lot of users can confirm that I did, since I did all sorts of click deals with it. This is very weird, allow me to look into this further. You may change back the Walkthrough, or I will for you. 22:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) skin templates hey nitecrew can you help me I make a skin template but I cant make work the css can you help me here is the link to one template http://ageofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AoEIIIUnits -- 03:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just got back in town. Cool looking template. You appear to have modified the .css correctly I am not sure why it isn't working. I can take a closer look a little later. 05:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::I added the appropriate entries to my personal monaco.css on the Age of Empires site and the template now works. But it should have been working before because I copied the entries straight from the global Monaco.css file. 07:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would explain it. For some reason the Age of Empires site is not including the Monaco.css file in the page source. This is outside my realm of understanding. You might try talking with Followed by 100 zeroes, I believe he is the one who setup the Monaco.css on the My Lego Network site. Good Luck. 07:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ok 21:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! Headline text -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:59, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Activity Hey Nitecrew! Keep up all of this activity, and I may be forced to vote support in your RfA =D. I don't suppose you know anything about Age of Empires.... 'cause there is a lot to do over at that wiki, if you need something to fill your time with. 02:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it has been a busy day. :) Unfortunately I don't know enough about AoE to be any help. I do see that you are a Sysop on the AoE wiki. German77 is trying to setup the item skins/templates but I believe the site is set to use the 'Monaco' skin instead of the 'Monaco Custom' skin. This is keeping the background images as specified in the MediaWiki:Monaco from showing up. Do you have the ability to change the skin for the AoE wiki? If so it would really help out German77 in getting those cool looking skins working over there. 03:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't ask simply because I am a Sysop there, but I am also very concerned for a wiki that should be doing better than it is. Thanks for the info, I will see what I can do. 03:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Possible... Hey Nitecrew! I would just like to inform you of my concerns involving the new users recently. There is an unusually high number of user account being created, and usually in groups with similar names. I am concerned that there could be a massive vandal attack, possible from everyone's favorite user:Echo and Cutup. Hopefully, and most likely, I am making too much of this situation. Just to let you know. Have a great day, 18:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) : Ya, I had noticed that also. Many hands make light work. Hopefully we have enough people to keep things under control. I'll keep an eye out. 18:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Hehe, many hands make light work..... lol. 18:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 4 Hello Nitecrew, what more do you need to get to Rank 5? I can provide Items or clicks. :I can also help you get to rank 5.-- 01:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) WMW Hey Nitecrew, you might like the Wiki Markup Wiki. In less than a day it has 17 articles (5 redirects..) and 6 users. 15:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :An interesting collection of pages. I'll see what I can do to improve them. Thanks for the heads up. 15:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just so you know, once the community develops I am going to file an RfA for myself, as is mackmoron, because we both think that the community should approve the founding admins. 15:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, the wiki can and should include info on JS code and HTML code. More a wiki coding wiki. 17:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :I saw it!-- 17:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Rank 5! Congrats on reaching Rank 5 and all the best wishes in the new Rank! 17:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :yes congrats on rank 5!!-- 17:30, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! Getting all those gems was tough. I hope Rank 5 is easier. :) 17:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Ummmmm... Yeah thats the '''Positive way to think :)'-- 17:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea, well, you know how hard it is to get the gems? Ten of each gem, if I remember right. Well, you need five times as much of each construction material, so... be prepared. Don't say I didn't warn you! 18:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't wory just click on LeinardoSmit pet golem and pet water bug and I will send you the contruction materials I get ok?(that is how I got through rank 5) -- 22:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the offer. I'll keep it in mind as I go through the rank. 23:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Whoops i almost forgot -- 17:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : Thank You! They have certainly been helpful in my journey through MLN. 17:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :well you deserve it!-- 17:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the vandal cover :) I'd give you another barnstar, but I think 2 (3?) is enough from me ;) 19:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC)